


Janitor for the Human Consciousness

by TheSakuraTree



Category: Arcadia, Arcadia (Original Universe), Arcadia (Original World), Original Work, Tales of Arcadia, Tales of Arcadia (Original Universe), Tales of Arcadia (Original World)
Genre: Concept
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSakuraTree/pseuds/TheSakuraTree
Collections: Fic Seeds, Writing Concepts





	Janitor for the Human Consciousness

Janitor for the Human Consciousness  
` Whenever you have an idea, a thought, that you forget or dismiss,  
These thoughts don't just disappear. They have to go **somewhere**.  
Wherever they float away to, it must be getting pretty crowded there. Over time, the billions of humans, producing mountains of these thoughts? I'm sure they're really piling up.  
And someone's got to take out the trash. `


End file.
